


heavy secrets

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is for my lover Serena. It's an illustration of Lily's...situation in What I Like About You. At first I was just drawing a person, but then the hands seemed to portray such anguish and hopelessness. Like Lily in her...situation. Baaah, read the fic and it will make sense. Especially the shadow that looms over her, that's very symbolic. So is the green. And the striped prison-like shirt. Done with my quill and ink then watercolor and the shadow was done with charcoal. I like the imperfection of the medium.





	heavy secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
